Poisson d'Avril
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Kurogane en a mart d'être toujours dérangé par Fye, et il trouve un moyen de le faire taire Xx FIN xX
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi TT Mais je ne désespère pas ! je les aurais !! n.n

OoO

Kurogane regarda autour de lui. Rien. Absolument rien. Personne n'était là. Ils étaient tous partit en ville. ll y avait du soleil, il faisait chaud, donc ils avaient voulu sortir. Même l'abruti de magicien et le manjuu blanc était de la partit ! ça faisait du bien ce calme . Même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il s'ennuyait, puisqu'avant Fye et Mokona l'embêtaient en ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit.

CLAC !!!

"Kuro-chan !!"

Le silence n'aurait pas duré longtemps...

"C'est Kurogane !

-Je m'en fiche, t'es mon Kuro-chan !!" fit le blond en s'accrochant au cou du ninja.

Puis le ninja eu une idée. Voilà qui le débarrasserait de ce satané magicien !

"Fye...

-Oui, Kuro-Kuro ?"

Il détacha le blondinet de lui et le colla au mur. Il posa ses mains à côté de la tête du mage et rapprocha son visage du sien.

"Fye..." murmura t'il tendrement.

Le blond se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Kurogane ? il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! il était bizarre...

Les mains du guerrier descendirent sur les hanches de son vis à vis en de douce caresse. Elles se glissèrent ensuite sous son T-shirt pour se faire douce et tendre sur la peau blanche. Il sentit le corps trembler entre ses doigts. Il appuya son front contre celui du blondinet frissonnant et murmura :

"Poisson d'Avril, Fye"

Il retira ses mains du corps du mage et partit dans une pièce, content de son effet.

De son côté, le magicien n'en menait pas large. Il avait les joues rouge, les jambes tremblantes, le corps moite et abandonné. Il avait vraiment aimé ce que lui avait fait Kurogane. Mais il s'était simplement fichu de lui. Dommage... Il était tout à fait son genre.

"Kuro-chan..."

À suivre...

Voilà ma nouvelle fic

J'espère que vous avez aimé bref, j'aimerai avoir au moins 3 reviews pour ce chapitre, et je met la suite XD (parce qu'elle est faite lol)

Bon bah, à la prochaine XD


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi TT Mais je ne désespère pas ! je les aurais !! n.n

OoO

Fye regarda Kurogane qui était assis. Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à une manière de se venger. Il le fallait ! il avait sa fierté lui aussi ! il n'allait pas laissé le ninja le chauffer comme ça, sans rien faire ! Il allait lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs !

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas qu'ils mangeraient tous ce midi. Il avait décidé de faire des hamburgers, avec des frittes et des muffins pour le dessert. Ça allait lui prendre pas mal de temps pour faire tout ça ! mais bon, ça ferait plaisir aux enfants ! Sakura étant malade, il voulait lui faire plaisir ! et puis, qui n'aimait pas les hamburgers ?

OoO

"À table tout le monde !!" cria Fye à l'adresse des enfants, de Mokona et de Kurogane.

Shaolan descendit en aidant la princesse. Ce comportement fit rire le magicien. Sakura n'était pas mourante ! elle allait plutôt bien, mais le jeune archéologue c'était persuader que c'était à cause de lui si la princesse était malade.

"Shaolan-kun... Je ne vais pas me briser !

-Mais, Sakura-hime !

-Shaolan-kun...

-D'accord..." se résigna t'il.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à table, ils commencèrent à manger.

"Qui est l'abruti qui a remplacé le sel par du sucre ?!!!"

Kurogane s'était levé, largement en colère. Contre qui ? il ne le savait pas encore.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Fye "Du sucre ? j'ai pourtant mis du sel ! à moins que... J'aurais quand même pas confondu..."

Le ninja s'approcha à grand pas du magicien qui fuit courageusement vers la sortie de la pièce. Après avoir courut durant un bon quart d'heure, le brun finit par attraper le blond.

"Je vais te faire bouffer tes frittes, abruti !

-Kuro-chan...

-Kurogane !!!

-Kuro ?

-QUOI ?!

-Poisson d'Avril" fit il se dégageant et en partant vers la maison où ils logeaient.

Il n'en revenait pas. Oui ! le bretteur n'arrivait pas à croire que Fye avait fait tout ça pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait l'autre jour ! mais quand même ! il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça ! il allait réagir et montrer à cette abruti de blondinet qui était le plus fort !

À suivre...

Hop ! deuxième chapitre n.n

Une bataille s'engage entre nos deux beaux mecs n.n mais qui va gagner ? à votre avis ? mwaahahahaha

Review !!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi TT Mais je ne désespère pas ! je les aurais !! n.n

OoO

La bataille avait vraiment commencé cette fois ! Kurogane et Fye s'envoyait tous ce qu'ils avaient comme insulte en tout genre à la figure, se faisait subir des tortures inimaginable. Le ninja jouait de ses atouts physiques pour faire succomber le blond alors que ce dernier usait de ses talents culinaires pour le faire vomir.

Mokona s'amusait de tout cela, racontait tout ce que se faisait subir les deux adultes à Yûko, mais il était aussi très inquiet de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si mal que ça... Et c'était la même chose du côté des enfants ! c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidés de faire une sortie dans un 'night club' qui se trouvait dans la dimension où ils avaient atterri. Pour que les deux adultes du groupe puisse se réconcilier.

"Sakura-hime !

-Oui ? Shaolan-kun ?

-Vous avez décidé de ce que vous allez mettre ce soir ?

-Eh bien... J'ai du mal à choisir... Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Biensur !"

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et partirent à la recherche de vêtement pour la jeune princesse.

OoO

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où se trouvait un grand monde. Fye s'élança tout de suite dans la foule. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche un peu bouffante et d'un pantalon noir serré. Kurogane alla vers le bars pour boire un verre d'alcool. Les deux adolescents s'assirent à une table avec Mokona pou manger quelque chose.

Le ninja observa le blond se trémousser entre les gens présents. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il la tenait sa vengeance !

Il se leva en finissant son verre et s'approcha de la piste où dansait Fye. Il se colla à son dos et posa ses mains sur les hanches serré. Le magicien sursauta légèrement. Il reconnut vite son adversaire et se retourna. Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et se frotta presque contre lui. Les lèvres de Kurogane approchèrent celles de son partenaire et les frôlèrent, l'aguichant de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Fye colla son bassin à celui du ninja et commença un long déhanché contre lui. Il n'allait pas perdre contre lui, surtout pas ! c'était une bataille ! et il ne la perdrait pas ! Oui. Il ne s'amusait pas ! c'était une guerre ! un combat où ils s'affrontaient tout les deux. Pourquoi ? parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser Kurogane s'en sortir après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

Le ninja colla le corps du blond au sien et colla ses lèvres à celles de son vis à vis. La dernière action avant la fin de la bataille. Ce serait à celui qui lâcherait le premier. Leurs langues formaient un balais endiablé où seul la bestialité et fureur régnaient. Leurs mains se parcouraient inlassablement.

Fye émit un gémissement sous les caresses et brisa le baisé. Kurogane le regarda en souriant.

"J'ai gagné"

Il se dégagea en déposant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres du magicien et s'éloigna.

À suivre...

XD

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre n.n j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Review !!


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi TT Mais je ne désespère pas ! je les aurais !! n.n

OoO

Fye regarda le plafond de sa chambre d'un oeil morne. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance ! il voulait s'amuser comme avant ! il voulait taquiner le ninja pour qu'il lui court après en le menaçant de lui couper la langue pour qu'il arrête de dire des bêtise. Mais le fait était que le blond était tombé amoureux à force de se 'battre' avec Kurogane. Toutes les caresses qu'il lui donnait à chaque bataille, chaque baisé enflammé, il les voulait tous, mais avec plus de tendresse, de douceur. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour discuter de ça, il faisait mine de l'ignorer, ou bien il le collait au mur pour une de leur bataille, pour l'embrasser avec cette fougue qui le rendait si impuissant.

Mais c'était trop ! il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Il allait devoir le faire comprendre à ce ninja qui ne comprenait rien aux sentiments, qu'il voulait arrêter.

Il sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de Kurogane. Il était dans le jardin de la petite maison. Il s'approcha de lui. Le ninja se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire presque vicieux. Le blond trembla. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. C'était celui avec lequel il le regardait avant chaque bataille.

"Kurogane"

Celui-ci tilta (ça existe pas et alors ??). C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il s'avança vers le magicien et le fit reculer jusqu'à l'acculer au mur de la maison.

"Fye"

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le brun.

"Arrêtons ça, Kuro-chan, je n'en peux plus...

-Hum ? tu t'avoues vaincu ?

-Si ça peut te faire arrêter, oui ! je m'avoue vaincu."

Kurogane regarda le blond, septique. Il avait du mal à le comprendre. Il aurait pensé que ça l'amuserait de faire ça, même si ce n'était plus un divertissement depuis quelques temps.

"Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai mart"

Le ninja se pencha un peu plus, rapprochant son visage de celui de son vis à vis.

"Je ne veux pas arrêter" souffla t'il.

Fye frissonna. Non ! il devait résister !

"Je ne continuerai pas ! tu n'auras qu'à toucher Mokona tient !"

Kurogane attrapa le magicien et le colla au mur.

"Mais je ne veux toucher que toi"

Le blond sentit une main parcourir son torse à travers le tissu puis se poser sur sa cuisse. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou en une douce caresse.

"Kurogane...

-Hn ?

-Arrête...

-Pourquoi...?"

Le ninja mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Il frissonna, se maudissant d'être aussi sensible.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît"

Il planta ses yeux rouge dans ceux bleu de son partenaire. Il soupira et relâcha Fye. Celui-ci s'éloigna un peu de Kurogane en baissant les yeux. Cette situation devenait très gênante pour les deux adultes.

"Fye...

-Quoi encore ?! pourquoi veux tu faire ça ? je ne veux pas !! c'est tout !

-Laisse moi parler ! idiot de magicien !"

Celui-ci se tut en attendant la phrase du brun.

"Je t'aime.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-C'est pour ça que je peux pas m'arrêter."

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Lui aussi l'aimait, mais il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir lu dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

"C'est toi l'idiot !!" fit il finalement en sautant sur Kurogane pour l'embrasser.

FIIIIIIINN

C'est nul je sais, mais j'ai pas d'inspiii T.T donc faut pas m'en vouloir ! j'ai les trois quart du temps le syndrome de la page blanche !

J'espère quand même que vous avez appréciez ce que j'ai fait n.n

Review ! donnez moi mon salaire XD


End file.
